Rough Night
by FoxxyKat
Summary: A short AU fic about Jin and Julia having a bit too much fun one night. Will this night lead to something more? That was cheesy! Please read and review! Love you all!
1. In the club

**Rough Night**

**_Disclaimer_**: I own notta. All Tekken characters are Namco's…sniff.

**_Summary_**: A short, crazy little AU fic about my two fav characters having a little too much fun one night. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: In the club**

* * *

Jin came out of his bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He then tossed the towel on the bed and sat himself down and sighed. Last night's events playing in his head. _What the hell was I thinking?_ He asked himself.

He was actually a little embarrassed about what had happened the night before. _Ugh, I wonder if she'll even talk to me today._ He sighed again laying back on his bed when pain shot through his body and he immediately sat back up.

_What the…? _His fingers lightly brushed against the scratch marks on his back. With a groan leaving his mouth, the events of last night played_ vividly_ through his head when he thought about how they got there in the first place. Jin was about to lay on his stomach when a soft knock was heard at his door. He waited a bit, thinking it might have been his imagination, but the person knocked again.

Getting up slowly, he walked to the door shirtless and opened it. His eyes widened a little at who it was.

Julia stood there, looking at him and biting her lip, "Hi," she squeaked out, and then cleared her throat.

"Hi," Jin said to her, suddenly feeling very warm with her standing in front of him. _Why do I feel like this whenever she's around?_

"Could I…I come in?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He mentally slapped himself and backed up.

"Sure. I'm sorry about that," She nodded to him and came in the room. She didn't look him in the eyes, but instead found her fingers rather interesting at the moment. She then took a deep breath and finally raised her eyes to meet his. He looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you for what you did last night--,"

"It was nothing. Really," He waved it off.

"No, Jin. I really want to thank you. You didn't have to do that last night. I appreciate it,"

He smiled at her, "No problem," She leapt up at him, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. He hissed when her hands met his back and she backed up.

"Are you alright?" She looked at him with worry on her pretty face. He seemed lost in her eyes for a moment.

"Jin?"

"Oh. What? It's nothing, it's nothing," He lied and she looked at him skeptically. Moving toward his back, she gasped at what she saw. "Oh, my goodness, Jin! How did y—," She cut herself off, knowing full well how he got those scratches on his back.

"I am so sorry," He turned around to look at her, puzzled. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because if it wasn't for me--," He put his finger on her lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," He removed in his finger. "Besides, we had a lot of fun last night, didn't we?" He grinned and she blushed a little, making his grin wider.

He then walked back to his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. She limped over to him and sat down.

"Uh…we didn't have _that _much fun, did we? You're limping," He patted her leg and she rubbed it.

"Well, when you said we had fun last night, you weren't lying!" They both laughed.

**_That previous night_**

Julia twisted her hair into a bun and stuck the chopstick in it to hold it in place. She looked herself over in the full-length mirror. She wore a simple red dress that showed off her curves and legs nicely, but she couldn't help feeling a little funny.

A girl she met yesterday in one of her classes, Christie, told her this club was the place to be and invited Julia to come with a couple of her friends. Even though she looked nice, jeans and a t-shirt was more of her thing and the make-up, even though very light, was something she rarely wore.

She frowned at that fact. Maybe that was why she didn't have a man. 23 years old and she never had one real relationship. Plain and boring, she thought. She sighed. Maybe spicing up things tonight wasn't such a bad idea. She then headed out of the ladies room and toward Christie and the others.

"Mmm, Jules, drink this," Christie said looking up from her own drink and handed her a glass with something bright yellow swishing around in it.

Julia nodded, hearing the nickname Christie had chosen for her, and sniffed the alcoholic beverage.

"Calm down, hon. It barely has any alcohol in it. Just a fruity drink and it's good, too," She reassured her. Julia felt she could trust Christie so she sipped from the glass.

"Good, right?" She asked after some seconds, dancing in her seat to the music that was playing. Julia nodded her approval and sat next to her.

"It tastes kinda like bananas," She told Christie, already done with half the drink.

"I'm going to order some more," Christie said, and stood up. "Oh, this is my friend, Max. He came while you were in the restroom," She motioned toward the guy Julia hadn't noticed at first with black hair sitting on the other side of her. She shook his hand when he offered.

"Come on, Eddy," Christie hooked her arm around her other friend and pulled him up.

"What? Why I gotta go?" He asked and Julia noticed how he slurred his words.

"Somebody's got to help me carry them back," She batted her eyes at him and Julia tried not to choke on her drink at the ridiculous behavior. He didn't seem to notice, though, and headed toward the thick crowd to the bar.

Christie sighed. "Maybe he should drink some water," Julia laughed and Max smiled. "Hey," Christie bent down to whisper in Julia's ear. "Max is single," She stood up and winked at Julia. "Have fun, kiddos," She said to both of them before skipping off and Julia could have sworn she heard her giggling over the loud music, surprisingly.

She suddenly felt panicked. No way did Christie just leave her with some dude she didn't even know! She slowly turned around to face him and he sat there looking at her, smiling. He then swallowed the rest of his drink and asked her to dance.

Julia wasn't so sure, but looked at his eyes and noticed how gorgeous he was: jet black hair with bright green eyes and, from what she could tell, a body to die for.

"Sure," was her simple answer. He then offered his hand and she took it with a smile as they made their way to the swarm on the dance floor.

* * *

Jin grimaced as he swallowed down the contents of the shot glass.

"Yeah!" His buddies cheered for him with, at least, ten glasses in front of them.

"Here's another one, man," said Jin's friend, Hwoarang, as he handed him another drink.

Jin shook his head. "No more. I can't," He looked slightly ill. Hwoarang didn't seem to be paying him any mind, though.

"Be a man and drink the damn drink!" He pushed the glass to the other man's lips.

"I said no, you prick!" Jin pushed Hwoarang's hand away from him, causing him to spill the drink in Steve's lap.

"Damnit! Can you idiots watch what you're doing!" Their friend barked at them and grabbed a napkin to wipe himself off. They immediately stopped they're little tussle and looked at him.

"I paid a grip for these pants! Besides my mom would kill me if she knew I was out with you goons," He mumbled more to himself. Jin and Hwoarang exchanged puzzled looks before busting out laughing.

Jin wiped his tears. "What are you? Twelve, man? You sound like a kid," he chuckled a little,

"Stop bitchin and drink this," Hwoarang handed him a full glass of something.

Steve frowned. "You both can kiss my ass and go to hell," He took the drink anyway and they were both laughing at him again. He downed it quickly and picked up another. He then slammed that glass down and guzzled yet another drink.

"What's up with you, man? We were just kidding. Stop being so sensitive," Hwoarang said, gulping down his own drink.

"It's nothing. I just got a lot on my mind," He was staring intensely at the colorful bottles behind the bar.

"You're weird," Jin spoke up and Hwoarang agreed. Steve glanced at Jin and went back to his intense glaring.

Hwoarang shrugged and leaned back on the counter, ignoring Steve's odd mood. His eyes scanned the club and then stopped on something or someone. He elbowed Jin.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"Is that uh, that girl? You know, the one I seen at your house," He said and Jin followed his gaze to the dance floor. His eyes widened when he saw Julia swaying with the music. She was smiling and Jin found himself hypnotized. She looked happy, carefree, and…beautiful?

Jin shook his head. He knew the girl for five years and they were barely friends. He only knew her because she was best friends with his cousin, Asuka. And friendship is all he wanted, right? Just friendship.

He was snapped out of his revere when Hwoarang spoke again. "Who's that guy she's dancing with? I thought she was your girl," He said to Jin.

Jin didn't even realize she was dancing with someone and looked at the guy. Just some punk, nothing special. He frowned at that thought. He wasn't jealous, so why was he acting like it? Then Hwoarang's words hit him.

"My girl? Julia and I are just friends," He, unconsciously, downed another drink.

"Friends? Riiigghhtt," He laughed at Jin's glare. "I see that faraway look in your eyes when she's around. You want her to have your kids, you're so in love," He cackled at the statement, still ignoring Jin's evil looks.

Jeez, he was annoying when he was drunk. Not that he's any better when he's sober. Jin smirked to himself. He, Hwoarang, and Steve were, definitely, a strange group off buddies.

"Why don't you go talk to her," He suggested, his words slurring a little.

"Why don't you lay off the alcohol?" Jin snapped. Hwoarang's comment made him nervous, which was not mixing well with the drinks in his system.

"Stop being a bitch. You're just scared. The girl's seen you naked for Pete's sake. Don't be afraid of her rejection," Hwoarang downed another glass of burning liquid and hiccupped.

Jin sighed. He never forgot that summer, two years ago, when Julia walked in on him just getting out of the shower. Her face was beet red and she apologized every time she'd seen him for the past three weeks. He was just as embarrassed as she was even though he had no reason to be ashamed of his body. Unknown, to him, Julia loved every bit of him she saw.

"Why are you pushing so hard for me to talk to her?" Jin asked him, eyeing the three empty shot glasses he didn't even realize he had drank. He blinked. His vision was getting blurry.

"Because I'm sick of you looking like a sad dog when she's around," Hwoarang replied, finally sitting down on the stool. For some reason, he had been standing the entire time he'd been drinking and he was starting to feel woozy.

"Shut up," Was all Jin could think of to say back to him. Why was it so hard to think all of a sudden? _It's probably all those shots you had, genius. Not to mention that your head usually gets foggy when Julia's around._

"It has nothing to do with her!" He shouted. Hwoarang looked around them then at Jin's face. "You talking to me?" He was smirking, trying so hard not to bust out laughing.

Jin turned in his sit to look at Steve. His head was on the counter and he was snoring lightly with drool coming out of his mouth. Jin grimaced at the scene.

"I guess I am since Fox is down for the count over here," Hwoarang peeped over Jin's shoulder and couldn't help himself any more. He laughed so hard that he started coughing and tears were streaming from his eyes.

Jin wiped his own tears. "There is no way that was supposed to be _that_ funny, man," He chuckled.

"We must be really wasted!" And with that they were laughing again, not without the bartender giving them a questioning look.

After a couple of minutes, they regained their composure and Jin spoke first.

"Maybe we should call a cab. We've been here all night. Besides, you drove us here and seeing as we're all wasted..."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, we should. Hey, 'tender!" He snapped his fingers at the bartender. The man frowned, but came over anyway.

"What is it?" He asked harshly. Hwoarang didn't realize it or didn't care and responded.

"Could you call us a taxi? We're wasted,"

"Really? I would have never guessed," The bartender remarked, sarcastically, while dialing the cab number.

Hwoarang was sober enough to catch that. "Bitch," He muttered, making Jin look up from the fascinating penny he'd found on the floor.

"Who me?" Jin asked, innocently. Hwoarang glanced at him and shrugged. "Sure why not," Jin didn't seem to care and scanned the dance floor not seeing who he was looking for.

"She's over there," Hwoarang pointed toward the far end of the counter where Julia sat chit-chatting with a girl Jin didn't recognize. "You still haven't talked to her tonight. Why don't we stay until you, at least, dance with her?"

"Hey, your cab will be here in ten minutes," The bartender told them. More like told Jin since he seemed to be ignoring Hwoarang. _Maybe he heard me. Good!_ Hwoarang thought.

"Thanks," Jin said to him then looked back at Julia. "I don't know about that,"

"We're staying and that's it. Steve can take the cab back to his house. You will talk to Julia tonight, damnit!" Jin looked a little frightened at his friend's outburst, but gave in.

"Fine," He sighed. 'Matchmaker' over here was not going to let this go.

The cab finally arrived and the two conscious friends stood up.

"Whoa!" Hwoarang said woozily. "I think I stood up too fast," He chuckled and, suddenly, his eyes went wide and he ran towards the men's room holding his hand to his butt.

"Great. I guess it's just me and you, Fox," Jin took one of Steve's arms and put it around his shoulders while hooking one of his around Steve's waist.

"Wha? What's going on?" Steve drawled and, mindlessly, wiped the drool off his chin.

"Come on. We called a cab to take you home," Jin said in a strained voice from his own fatigue and Steve's weight.

"Oh, okay," He replied after some seconds and Jin knew he hadn't heard a word he said.

They made their way towards the car when Jin heard Steve say something to him. "What's that, man?" Jin asked, basically carrying Steve since it seemed the other man couldn't or wouldn't move his legs to walk.

"I think you're really pretty," Steve tugged at Jin's tresses. He froze. "What?" Jin sobered up real quick.

"Pwetty! Like a lady!" He laughed and his grip on Jin's neck seemed to get tighter.

"Uh, Steve, you're really drunk right now and you don't know what you're saying, okay? Now walk with me," He commanded Steve and was terrified to be this close to him during his crazy rambling. It was making him uneasy.

He felt Steve shake his head. "No, no! You are always pwetty to me!" He nose was touching Jin's neck and he, suddenly, found the strength to speed walk with Steve all the way to the cab outside. Jin leaned him against the passenger seat door while trying to open the back door.

Steve had his eyes closed with a dreamy smile on his face and Jin shuddered. _What the hell kind of alcohol effect was this?_ One of his best friends had tried to come on to him!

He opened the door, almost scared to touch Steve because he didn't need the man to start babbling even more crazy things. He took his chances anyway and dropped Steve in the back seat.

Right before he closed the door, though, he heard Steve sigh. "I think I love you," Jin couldn't hide his shock and what was even more nerve racking was that Steve was looking right at him when he said it. He still had that sloppy smile on his face. He hurriedly slammed the door and shakily gave the driver the address and money to cover the charge. It was as if he hadn't drunk anything all night because Jin was well aware now.

He walked back in the club in a daze. _Did Steve say what he thought he did? No! He meant he loved him as a friend! Yeah, that's it. _Jin sighed, covering his face with his hand. He didn't notice a brunette walking toward him.

"Hi there, sexy," The woman's silky voice reached him. "Wanna dance?"

Jin brought his hand from his face and the woman smiled seductively at him. Anything that could get his mind off the Steve 'situation' was fine with him. "Yes, pl--," Before he could even finished responding, the pretty brunette led him to the dance floor.

"I'll be right back," She, Anna was the name she gave him, said after they'd danced. Anna kissed him on the cheek before heading toward the ladies' room.

Jin looked around the dance floor and noticed Hwoarang dancing with a couple of girls. _He must be feeling a lot better_. He mused at his friend's goofy dancing. Maybe that's what the girls were laughing at. Hwoarang looked like an idiot!

Jin, suddenly, felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Julia.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here!" She beamed and gave him a hug. "I didn't even know you liked clubs,"

"Actually, Hwoarang kind of dragged me here. You know I'm not a big partier," He stared at her face. "It's good to see you," He smiled and she blushed a little.

She grabbed a seat next to him and sat down. "Thanks. It's nice to see a familiar face in here since Asuka left me hanging tonight,"

"Why isn't she here, anyway?" Jin asked. Even though Asuka was his cousin, Julia knew her better when it came to this stuff.

"The club scene isn't her thing, you know. So here I am, drinking and dancing with a bunch of strangers," She sipped the red drink in her hand, then turned back to him.

"Where's Hwoarang?" She asked him, looking out to the dance floor.

"Right there, making a complete ass out of himself," Julia followed his gaze and laughed out loud at the ridiculous jerking he was doing.

"Jin!" She chuckled. "You need to get him before he hurts himself or somebody else."

"I'll let him enjoy himself a little more," Jin chuckled, too. If only he had a camera.

They watched Hwoarang for a bit. "You wanna bust out some moves with me?" Julia asked boldly. "I know you can dance better than that," She nodded toward the freaky dancer on the floor.

"I'd love to!" He offered his hand to her, but before she took it she downed the rest of her drink and left the glass on the counter.

"Okay, I'm going to show you how to work it!" She giggled and burped loudly in his ear.

"I am so sorry about that," She put her hand to her mouth. Her face was red with embarrassment.

Jin had a silly look on his face. "Damn, girl! It's like that?" He then laughed and she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I should probably lay off the drinks until we leave, huh?" They both smiled at each other and stood.

"Who the hell are you? He's with me!" Anna had seemed to come out of nowhere. Jin had, in fact, forgotten all about her.

She stood with her hands on her hips. "Huh, bitch!"

Julia looked stunned for a minute, but recovered quickly. "Who the hell are you talking to! I don't have to tell your nasty ass nothing!" She usually doesn't curse, but this tramp had walked up on her all wrong and she had to set her straight.

Jin stepped in between them. "Anna, this is a friend of mine and I'm going to go dance with her," He took her hand and shook it. "It was nice meeting you,"

He glanced at Julia and grabbed her hand. "Come on,"

Both females eyed each other and looked ready for war when Julia felt herself being pushed and fell ungraciously on Jin's back. "You whore!" She yelled at Anna.

He turned and held her in his arms. "Wha--," He was cut off when he heard a loud slap.

Julia had a shocked look on her face with her hand to her cheek. "Did I just imagine that or does this skank really want to die tonight?" She asked Jin, quietly, while still watching Anna.

"Craig!" Anna yelled and a burly, bald guy that could have been an easy 7ft tall walked over and stood next to her. Jin recognized the guy as the bouncer.

Anna turned slightly toward him, not taking her eyes off Julia, and spoke. "I want you to take her out of here and dispose of this trash. She's in my way,"

"With pleasure," He answered, coldly, reaching to grab her but grabbed Jin's shirt instead. Jin had somehow managed to put himself in between Julia and the bouncer with some ridiculous speed.

"You lay one finger on her and I'll drop you where you stand," Jin said just as coldly and pushed Craig's hand off him harshly.

"You little bas--," Craig lurched at him, but Jin side-stepped him and punched him in the face.

Julia found this opportunity to smash the bottle that she had snuck off a nearby table over Anna's head. She stumbled back to the counter. "That's for slapping me, slut!" Julia shouted as she kneed her in the nose.

"Ah!" Anna screamed and slowly picked herself off the floor while Craig was doing the same thing.

Jin glanced at Julia and she at him. They both smirked. The music had stopped and everyone in the club was watching them. There was about to be a brawl tonight!

**

* * *

Author's note: I know some of yall are like "Why Steve gotta be like that?" LOL! I couldn't help it. It's too funny. I'm not an Anna-hater, either. She's very cool and I needed a female for Julia to fight. Marduk I don't really like, though. So having Jin beat on him wasn't hard at all. Anyway, I'm really sorry for any mistakes or if the people are extremely out of character, but this is AU. It's 2am here and I'm really tired. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll love you forever!**


	2. Fighting and Laughing

Ugh! This thing was being such a pain when I tried to update! I just wanted to edit it!

**_Disclaimer: _**All mine! cackles madly Alright, alright. You know I don't own shiznit. All Namco's peeps.

I would like to thank **Hipathya**, **Lil JJ Chang**, **Wolfinstrife**, **Kadeana **(love your new name BTW), **alatariel meneldur **and anybody else that read for your great reviews. Thank you all sooooo much!

I thought I was going to get some help from my sister with this story, but when I asked her she said "I get paid for my writing". Whateva! To make a long story short, I'll be finishing this baby by myself. Enough of my babbling, on with the fic!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fighting and Laughing**

CRASH!

Jin had just ducked a chair Craig had thrown at him and side-stepped a flying glass heading his way. He then somehow managed a glance at Julia. She was pulling Anna's hair and dragging her across the floor, while Anna fitfully tried to loosen her grip.

He couldn't believe this chick was actually fighting Julia over a dance with him. He'd never admit it to anybody, but this seriously did wonders to his ego. He grinned, but snapped out of it when he felt himself fall face first toward the floor. The burly man had moved behind him and pulled Jin's legs right from under him.

_Damn, he's quick._ Jin thought as he was being pulled across the floor on his stomach. He kicked and one of Craig's hands let go, but he quickly recovered. Jin kicked and squirmed but Craig's iron grip wouldn't let up. _Where the hell is Hwoarang when you need him?_

* * *

Julia pulled and pulled at Anna's hair until she lost her grip and all that was left in her hand was a ball of clumped up hair.

"Oops," she silently mouthed and looked at Anna. The other woman gasped at the ball spot she felt when her hand tapped the top of her head.

"My hair!" She cried, standing on her shaky legs. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of you, you stupid bitch!" She snarled at Julia.

She smiled at the balding woman, knowing she had her right where she wanted. Anna was really mad now and would start fighting sloppy. _As if she wasn't already_.

Julia dashed to the right with Anna right on her heals. Their bare feet patted on the floor. Neither one could remember when they lost their shoes. She then stopped on the side of a table, Anna on the opposite.

"Give up, bitch," Anna harshly whispered to her. Julia frowned at her. This heifer was calling her that like it was her name.

"It's Julia, tramp, and you call me that one more time, you'll be swallowing your teeth," She said through clenched teeth.

Anna laughed, humorlessly. "Bitch," she smoothly said. Julia blinked at the boldness of this skank. She was already winning the fight and it seemed Anna just couldn't get enough of a beating.

Suddenly, her head was back and Anna had her arms around her neck. _Spoke too soon, huh?_ Julia's mind mocked her. She struggled against the hold. How did the tables turn so fast? She tried to get a glimpse of Jin.

"Jin?" She called to him.

"A little busy here." Came his reply as he dodged another swing from Craig. Julia kicked her leg back to hit Anna's knee.

"Ah!" Anna let go of her neck and cradled her knee like a baby. Julia turned around and kicked Anna in the face and turned to run to Jin.

"Jin, we--ow!" Julia was cut off as she felt something connect with her leg and caused her to go sprawling on the floor. She lifted her face to look right at Christie and her friends. _Good. Maybe I can get some help getting this whore off of me._

"Christie, Max, please could you hold her down or something so I can get out of here?" She didn't bother asking Eddy since he looked a lot like Steve from earlier that night.

Christie and Max looked at one another. "Uh…sorry, Jules. I don't know you THAT well. Come on, Max." Christie hooked her arm in Max's while he gave Julia an apologetic look. "Eddy, baby, get up. We gotta go." She pulled him by the arm also and sauntered out of the club.

Julia laid there for a second or two, stunned. The hooker had just left her and couldn't have cared less. _Memo to self: never go clubbing with bitches again_. She actually forgot about Anna for a bit but snapped out of her daze quickly.

"Jin! We need to get out of here before the police come!" She yelled his way.

"Huh? What?" She rolled her eyes at his questions and stood up. She winced at the pain that shot through her leg and limped over to him and the bouncer. Jin punched him one last time and it looked like the big man was finally out.

Jin exhaled heavily and looked at Julia. "You alright?" He put his hand on her arm and rubbed it.

She shook her head. "No. We have to get out of here before we get arrested." She grabbed his arm and headed toward the door. She ran a hand through hair.

"Crap! Where are my chopsticks?" Julia groaned, gaining a confused look from Jin.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Anna screamed, running at them in some crazy rage.

"Whoa!" Jin pushed Julia out the way while Anna clawed at him, scratching his back badly. Julia grabbed Anna's hair again and easily pulled the maniac off of Jin.

"Hurry, let's go!" She took his hand in hers and pulled him back toward the door.

They ran out the club and down the street, Julia still leading. Both ran for what seemed like ten minutes straight until Julia stopped and turned into some apartment complexes.

"Where are we going?" Jin asked, being the first to speak since they had left the club.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to get away from that club." Julia finally stopped running at a playground in the middle of the complex. The only sound was them both panting from the run they just had.

Julia walked to one of the swings and sat down, putting her head in both her palms. Jin followed and sat next to her in another swing.

"Are you okay?" He asked attentively. She looked at him and sighed.

"No, I'm not. Those shoes cost a grip!" There was silence then Jin's laughing filled the air. Julia stared at him with mock anger.

"I'm serious! A hundred and twenty dollars down the drain!" She pouted and he laughed harder.

"Jin!"

"Okay, okay. I didn't even realize that you ran down that street bare-footed. Did you step on anything and hurt yourself?" He asked, holding his laughter in but doing a pretty poor job at it.

She scoffed. "Like you care!"

"Come on! You know I care." He chuckled.

"Yeah, right!" She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "I'm fine, though."

He smiled. "Good."

She glanced back at him. "What were you going to do if I did hurt myself? Kiss my boo-boo?" She teased.

"No way! Kiss those dirty feet? Please!" He grimaced and Julia maneuvered herself so she could put her feet on his lap.

"No! Don't let them touch me! I think I'm going to melt!" He joked and waved his hand in front of his face like her feet stunk.

She giggled and wriggled her toes in his face while he swatted them away. They played around for a couple more minutes when she finally moved her feet off of him. She laughed.

"What?" Jin asked.

"Thirty minutes ago, I felt like I was ready to kill somebody and here I am laughing like I have not a care in the world. Thank you for that." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "No problem." She could have sworn there was a flicker of something in his eyes, but couldn't put her finger on it. They stared at each other for a couple more seconds before she broke the contact to change the subject.

"You know Christie ditched me at the club?"

"Who?"

"The girl I came with. Her and her henchmen left me when, during the fight with Anna, I asked if she could hold her down or something. So you and I could escape before someone called the cops."

"Uh huh. I probably would have left, too. I mean going to jail over some drama for someone you hardly know. Can't exactly blame her."

"You're supposed to agree with me, you know."

"Oh, sorry." He laughed.

"I'm kidding, but I was just so terrified of going to jail over some BS, you know?" Julia looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, I understand. Well, we're home free…I hope." Jin stood up and stretched.

"Where are we headed now?" She asked him.

"I don't know. You were leading the way, boss." He said, grinning at her.

She had a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know how you're staying so happy after all that drama."

He put his hand on his chin, pretending to think. "Probably 'cuz I won my fight."

"I won mine, too…sort of, but the whole thing still pisses me off. I really liked those shoes!" She said, causing Jin to burst out laughing again.

"Well, don't think about it. Think about more important things, like me." It was her turn to laugh.

"See! There's that pretty smile. So where to, boss?" She stood up and looked around.

"I have no idea where we're at and you know I don't live anywhere near here." She looked at him. "You don't live around here either, do you?"

"No. We live on Freemon Road, remember?"

"You guys moved again?"

"Yeah. Hwoarang said his room was too small and smelled like cheese. So we left after a couple of months. We've been staying in the new place for about a month now, though." She nodded her head then looked at him and smirked.

"You know, that still doesn't help us pick our next destination."

"Sure it does. I stay closer so we'll go to my place. Hopefully, you don't mind staying the night. It is 1am and who knows what time we'll make it to the apartment."

"It's fine. I'll stay the night. I'm just worried about my feet." She glanced down at her bare feet.

"I could carry you." Jin said a little quietly.

She beamed at him. "You don't have to do that, Jin. I just don't want to step on any nasty critters." She grimaced looking at the ground around her feet.

"It's fine. Grab on." He turned so she could ride on his back.

"Alright. Don't be mad at me when you wake up with a aching back from carrying me that far. I'm not exactly skin and bones you know?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he turned around to look at her.

She stood with her hands on her hips, foot tapping lightly on the ground, and eyebrow still raised. The red dress she wore on fitted her curves perfectly and even after brawling in a dirty club, messing up her hair, and losing her shoes, she looked beautiful to him.

Julia felt like a flea under his gaze, but held her ground. His eyes traveled up her body to land on hers and she swallowed with slight difficulty.

He smirked at her. "It's very clear that you aren't skin and bones, Ms. Chang, and that's a very good thing."

She could feel her heart start to race, but continued on nonchalantly. "Are you hitting on me, Mr. Kazama?" Her smirk equaled his.

He then grinned and stepped closer to her. "Of course not, but you are wearing the hell out of that dress." She only hoped it was dark enough to hide her blushing face, because she could've sworn every ounce of blood in her body was heading to head.

Julia averted her gaze to somewhere on his shirt. "Thank you. You look very nice, too."

"Thanks," He looked around the park. "We should probably go now. Anna or the cops could be looking for us." She was thankful he changed the subject before her head popped.

Julia gasped. "Don't say that! Let's leave now!" She was about to climb on his back when she noticed something.

"You know that your shirt is ripped on the back?"

"Oh, it's not mine. One of Hwoarang's shirts." He laughed. "That's what he get for not helping me beat that guy. Not that I needed help mind you." Julia playfully rolled her eyes and climbed on his back.

"Whatever you say, Jin." She laid her chin on his shoulder as he headed out of the complex.

"No really! I swear I could have been a martial artist in my past life." They both laughed hard at that. _Maybe this wasn't a completely dreadful night_. Julia thought as she listened to Jin talk on.

**

* * *

A/N: I really hate the beginning of this but I suck at fight scenes and this chapter was so hard to start. Anyway hope you liked it. There's not much going on in this chapter but I had to get them out of that club. Well, please read and review. gives puppy dog eyes Please review! I never realized how powerful reviews were until I put my own story on this site.**

**Love you all! Oh, I encourage all you other authors out there to finish your great stories, too. Peace!**


	3. Long Way Home

**_Disclaimer:_** I gotta do this again…sheesh! I own nothing but the story. Julia and Jin are Namco's, cuz if they were mine they would be married with kids living happily somewhere. Panda, Xiaoyu, and Marduk would have gotten accidentally blown up somehow, and Paul would finally change his clothes.

Anyway, yeah, I updated for those still interested in this crazy story. Sorry it took so long. Life has been (insert circus music) and I found out that pure laziness is a powerful thing. I thank all those lovely people who reviewed and even those who didn't. Thanks for reading anyway.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Long Way Home**

"Tell me you're kidding." Julia laughed while Jin continued to carry her on his back. They, or more like Jin, had been walking for 30 minutes.

"I wish I could." She had her arms around his neck while he held his hands under her knees.

"So one of your boys is madly in love with you?" She chuckled.

"Hey! It's not funny! He really disturbed me. I'm not sure I should even bring it up to him."

"Are you crazy? Definitely tell him what happened. He might still remember, but bring it up anyway." She then rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't that embarrass him? Steve might want to run in a hole and die. I don't want to do that to him." Jin said, looking both ways before he crossed the street.

"It might, but how will you know if his feelings are real or an affect of too much drinking?"

"Why does it sound like you're turning this into some love story or soap opera?" He asked, craning his neck to glance at her.

She giggled. "I don't know. This is something very juicy and it's interesting. Everyone wants to know the outcome." She twirled a lock of his hair around her finger.

"Whatever. I don't want to be in some 'juicy' soap opera." He sighed. "That's it. I'm not telling him anything. I'll pretend like the whole thing never happened." He said resolutely.

Julia pouted. "You're no fun. I want to know if he wants to have your kids." She laughed.

Jin halted. "Now _that's_ not funny. Exactly how much have you had to drink tonight, Julia?"

He felt her shake her head. "Not a lot. Just some fruity drinks with barely any alcohol. A little something to get a buzz. I swear." She smiled sweetly at him, but he didn't catch it. He seemed too busy looking around.

She looked around also. "Are you lost? You don't remember where you live and you're asking if _I_ drank too much?" She playfully teased him.

"Shh. I thought I heard something." He continued to look around. She scooted off his back to stand next to him.

"I don't see anything. Let's keep going, but let me walk. I think my legs are fallingasleep." Julia said, straightening her dress. She then heard a growl and she looked up at Jin.

"That's a new one. Growling when you can't have your way. Fine, you can carry me."

Jin looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Uh, that wasn't me." They both scanned the area until they heard it again and turned and looked at the suspect.

"HOLY SHIT!" They both said in unison. Jin grabbed Julia by the arm and bolted around the street corner away from the huge dog that started chasing them.

Julia screamed as the beast nearly bit her. She was having some trouble keeping up with Jin's fast pace. _Some shoes would really come in handy right now._ She mused to herself. _Oh, never mind. The heels probably would've had me falling all over the place._

She ran hard to stay close to Jin and not let the dog bite her. They turned down another street when she felt Jin trip a little on his own feet and couldn't help stumbling a bit, causing Julia to run ahead of him.

She looked back at him. "Come on, clumsy." She said grabbing his arm and they switched places with her leading the way yet again that night. The dog didn't seem to be letting up any time soon and they were both tired from the rough night, so Jin looked around for an escape close by.

"Hey! Let's get in here." He called to Julia who was still trying to dodge the dog, that looked more like a horse, dragging Jin with her.

"Huh?"

"In here!" Jin stopped running, causing Julia to almost fall, scooped her up by the waist and pushed her over a wooden fence that led to someone's backyard. She then helped him over the fence and they both waited silently as the insane mutt ran pass the yard and down the street with it's tongue hanging and drool flying every which a way.

They both grimaced at the sight, peeping over the gate to make sure it left. Jin suddenly started laughing. Julia looked at him, puzzled.

"Okay, Jin. What are you smoking and can I have some?" That only made him laugh harder.

"It's just that tonight has been one of the craziest nights of my life and it doesn't seem to be getting better."

Julia chuckled. "You can say that again." She said as she lifted one of her feet as blood oozed from it.

"Julia! What?"

"I think I stepped on a piece of glass during the chase. It's nothing big." She waved her hands nonchalantly. Jin just looked at her with concern in his pretty brown eyes. Julia avoided his gaze and pretended to inspect her injured foot. This worked as an excellent cover to hide her blushing face.

Jin glanced at their surroundings. "Well, even though getting chased by that mutated dog scared the crap out of us, it got us near my place faster. I recognize this area. I'm on the next street." He pointed toward the street.

"Good. Let's go so I can clean this up." Julia stated and began hobbling toward the gate. Jin lifted her again over the gate and she helped him, but before they started toward their destination, Jin picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"Wh-what are you doing!" She wiggled to get out of his grip, but with no such luck.

"Stop moving. It'll be a lot easier to make it to the house without you moving around."

"Jin, I can walk just fine." Julia said in a sweet voice.

"I'm not falling for that. You're tired with no shoes and a busted foot. I'm carrying you all the way there."

"But I don't…"Her voice trailed of as she looked at the stern look he gave her. She decided her protest was in vain and made herself comfortable in his grip, missing Jin's triumphant grin.

* * *

They arrived at a one story house about 10 minutes later. Julia was still wrapped in Jin's arms securely. They were both silent as he managed to find his keys while still holding her and unlocked the door.

He walked to a light switch and flipped it on. Julia took in what she saw. It seemed that they were in the living room. The furniture was dark blue and looked bran new with a large TV in front of the only window in the room. There was nothing particular about the room. She didn't really expect it to be since two guys were living there. It was neat, too. Surprisingly neat. She continued to look around in puzzlement. Seeming to read her mind, Jin replied.

"Believe it or not, Hwoarang's a neat freak," Jin chuckled. "Not that I'm a dirtbag mind you, but you already knew that." Julia just nodded silently, still looking around as Jin walked toward the back hall. She didn't say anything about why she was still in his arms. The fact was that she really didn't mind it.

He lightly kicked a door and turned the light on in there, also. Julia noticed that they were in a bedroom while Jin continued further in the room to the connecting bathroom.

Julia found the light-switch for him and he set her on the toilet top. "Is this your room?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hwoarang would have a fit if anything is moved out of place in his room." He opened up his medicine cabinet, looking for something.

"I never would have guessed that he was a neat freak. That's pretty funny." She smiled and looked around the medium sized bathroom and what she could see of the bedroom.

"You have a nice room. I think this is the cleanest house with only two males living in it that I've ever seen."

Jin smiled. "That's a good thing, right?" He pulled out something in a brown bottle.

"Of course! I love clean dudes. As long as he's not obsessed or anything." She added the last part quickly. Jin pulled out some cotton balls and dabbed them with whatever was in the bottle.

He then turned to her. "We're definitely not obsessed and when we stay home all day, we toss stuff around like everyone else…I do, at least." Julia looked at the cotton ball in his hand.

"What are you about to do with that?" She suddenly became serious.

"Huh? I'm gonna clean you cut. So be still." He instructed.

"Jin, no! It's gonna burn!" She yelled jumping up to escape the threatening puff of cotton.

Jin busted out laughing. "I know the 'Great Julia' isn't scared of a little pain!" He said with fake surprise and put his arm up to bloke her from leaving.

She pouted. "Come on, Jin!" he shook his head and pointed toward the inside of the bathroom for her to sit down. She sighed and gave up easily. She was tired and the cut was starting to throb.

She plopped down on the toilet top and he knelt down in front of her and picked up her foot. He gently rubbed the puff over her wound. Julia couldn't help the sensations running through her at his slow rubbing. It sent shivers down her spine and she could feel goose bumps rising on her skin.

Jin didn't notice Julia acting crazy in front of him. He kept repeating the action until the blood was gone. A small smile playing on his lips at the cute toe ring she was wearing. It complimented her pretty feet nicely. He then glanced at her face and frowned slightly. She was breathing a little fast and her eyes were closed.

"Julia, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Her eyes snapped open to his voice.

"Huh? What? Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He noticed her reddening cheeks but didn't say anything about it.

"No reason. You were just breathing kind of hard. Well, I'm done. Just let me get a band-aid." He then covered her cut with a plain band-aid. "Um…I'm kinda thirsty, you want something to drink?" Not really trusting her voice at the moment, Julia just silently nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He smiled at her before he left. Julia released a long breath before she stood and walked to the bathroom doorway and leaned against it. She wasn't sure what she and Jin were going to do now. This was the longest tie that she had ever spent with him without Asuka around. It was nice but she felt nervous around him. Like she was scared that she'd embarrass herself or something. She sighed quietly and hung her head until she heard footsteps and Jin walk back in the room holding two glasses of something red.

"Here you go. It's all we have besides water right now." He smiled sheepishly and Julia couldn't help but smile back. He was definitely gorgeous and she would love to just stare at him all day long but she wouldn't want to get busted. She wondered if he realized that she had a crush on him. Julia smiled into the cup, sipping the fruity drink, as she thought about it.

Jin couldn't comprehend what was going on with Julia. She was quiet and then smiling as she drunk her juice. It confused him.

"Are you sure everything's alright? You've been quiet since we got here." Julia nearly choked on her drink.

"No, I'm just fine. I, um…" the wall to his right was suddenly interesting. Jin put his glass on a nearby dresser and turned her face so she was looking at him.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly and Julia realized how close they were. She swallowed with difficulty and backed away from him.

"I, uh, have to use the bathroom." She replied quickly and put her drink next to his and dashed in the bathroom, leaving Jin dumbfounded.

_Agh! Julia, you're acting like an idiot_! She scolded herself, pacing in the roomy bathroom. _You like him and he likes you, so why not take advantage?_ She stopped and thought about that. _You don't have to go out there and make babies with him, just sit and talk or something._ She nodded at that thought and inhaled and exhaled deeply before opening the door.

She meekly opened the door to find Jin sitting one the edge of his bed, head down and elbows on his knees. _Great. You probably pissed him off_. Julia thought, biting her lip.

He didn't look up when she opened the door and Julia just watched him for a moment before gathering enough courage and walking over to him. She stopped in-between his legs and he leaned back to look at her. An unreadable expression on his face.

A small smile played on her lips as she took one of her hands and ran it through his hair. Jin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Julia smiled fully and continued this for a couple of minutes.

Jin had moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him while she continued to play with his tresses.

"Julia, what are you doing?" He asked her after a while and she couldn't help giggling.

"I don't know." She giggled more and he looked up at her and smiled.

_She's so beautiful_. Jin thought as he slowly stood up in front of her and Julia noticed how close they were. She stopped laughing but couldn't help the smile on her face. Jin was causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips against hers and when she didn't back away, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a more passionate kiss.

Julia felt her mind go blank and her knees buckle. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't collapse and because she didn't want him to let go. She was really enjoying the sweet taste the juice left on his lips.

Jin backed away some to kiss and nip at her neck. _I think I'm gonna lose my mind!_ Julia thought as her hands found the front of his shirt and she started to undo the buttons.

Once she undid all of them, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and lifted his head off her neck and brought his mouth back to hers. She gasped when she felt his hands on her thighs and him lift her up a little. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt her back push up against a wall.

Everything felt so good that Julia barely noticed her dress being lifted over her head and tossed to the side, exposing her matching red bra and panties. She then let her fingers wonder to the top of his pants and blindly tried to find his zipper while one of his hands moved to unlatch her bra.

"Jin…" She said breathlessly in his ear, which only sent him into another frenzy. His mind was already clouded and his hands seemed to be moving on their own. He could feel her trembling against him while he tried to undo her bra. _Must these things be so difficult to come off! _He yelled in his mind, trying to stop the urge of simply ripping it off of her.

Julia hands found their way to his hair again and he swore he would blow from the sensations running through his body. There was suddenly a loud cough and a something that sounded like someone trying to clear their throat. Jin knew it wasn't him and it couldn't have been Julia. They were basically connected at the mouth at the moment and he would have felt the movement if she did it.

His body went stiff as he realized that they must have been being watched. Julia noticed his change and pulled from him. The person coughed again and they both turned their heads toward his door.

"Jinny, you got some 'splaining to do!" Hwoarang sang leaning on the doorframe with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Jin and Julia both sighed simultaneously.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read! Sorry about any mistakes and I WILL try to update a lotsooner than I did with this chapter. Peace! 


End file.
